


Пятнышко

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Space Vehicles (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pale Blue Dot, voyager 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Бледно-голубая точка — все, чем мы когда либо были, все, что мы есть и, возможно, чем когда-либо будем
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Пятнышко

**Author's Note:**

> [Здесь можно посмотреть картинку](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/73/Pale_Blue_Dot.png)   
> 

Странник, уходящий в беспределье, в последний раз оглядывался на родной дом, оставленный далеко позади. 

Он не устал, хотя за ним простирались шесть миллиардов километров ледяного межпланетного вакуума. Ровно и размеренно работало плутониевое сердце. Его хватит ещё на долгие и долгие годы скитаний. 

Он был не одинок. Дом все еще был где-то там, в воспоминаниях, в коротких сообщениях, в успехе завершённых миссий. 

Но возврата не было и не будет; впереди — дальние пределы Солнечной системы. Там, за горизонтами, ждало Неизведанное...

Осталось только попрощаться долгим, пронзительным взглядом.

Таким он и запомнит Дом. 

Едва видимым пятнышком, крохотной точкой, пылинкой, застывшей в луче солнечного света.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Пятнышко"


End file.
